I'm Different And It Hurts
by KitoH
Summary: He always knew he was different, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.
1. I am Different And It Hurts

I always knew I was different.

White hair, but physically 17. Loves to see the children play, but controls the very season that kills so many of them. Likes a laugh, but has no one to laugh _with_.

Yes, I'm one of a kind, alright.

Day after day, I would ride the North wind above the cities and towns and villages and countries, noticing how different I am.

I'm different and because of this, no one appreciates me.

No one appreciates the fact that I spend so long handcrafting my snowflakes despite knowing they were going to be ignored. Knowing that they would be crushed underfoot, or blocked by coats and hats, or smacked aside with a flick of a hand.

No one appreciates the fact that my season helps give them the flowers that many spent hours tending in their gardens. The ones that glowed red when the morning sun hit them, or gave a beautiful aroma. Those wouldn't exist without Winter to nurture the soil.

No one appreciates the fact that I was alone, but control the winds and cold that brings them together to warm up buy their fires at the end of the day.

I am ignored and unappreciated.

I'm different and it's lonely.

I spent 300 years, roaming the globe, having fun. But how much fun can you have yourself?

True fun comes from snowball fights or races or games of make-believe. Activities that can't be done by a lone soul. I joined the snowball fights children started but you can't exactly avoid the snowballs when they aren't aimed at you in the first place. I raced next to the world famous Olympians but it wasn't a good feeling when you've won but no one notices it. I played make-believe with the kids pretending to be the lonely guy on the street, but when your character doesn't interact with the others, you feel left out.

And that's exactly what I am.

Left out.

I'm different and I'm used.

They only recruited me because they couldn't handle Pitch themselves. They only tried to get close, to trust me so I would use my powers to save them. So that they could go back to relishing the belief of thousands while I only the belief of a handful. I shouldn't be complaining. But I can't help but think that I should actually be _thanking_ the Nightmare King. If he never attempted to come back to power, I still would be unacknowledged. Without him, I would still be hidden, silently hurting.

I'm different and no one understands.

Unlike the other 4, I _died_ to become a spirit. Unlike them, I wasn't told what was expected of me. Unlike them, I find my purpose myself. The control over the power that saved them from the mercy of the Boogeyman had been self learnt. No one told me what my powers did. I wasn't told how to use them. There was never any instructions on what to use them for. Because unlike them, I had to learn and discover it all myself.

They can't tell me they understand when they _don't._ They don't understand what it's like to be condemned to forever riding the coldest winds, not able to relish warm for fear of hurting themselves. What it's like to cause snowstorms which buried thousands, control the bitter chills that killed many due to frostbite. What it's like to make a huge iceberg and try to do something to help everyone but not able to. To watch so many drown next to a boat said to be unsinkable. Unless they can tell me they have experienced all of this then they cannot sympathise with me. No matter how much I want them to be able to.

Nothing much has changed. My believers are too busy with school to spend longer than an hour or two with me. It's still so hard to get more children to believe. The Guardians are too busy with their jobs to even acknowledge that another has joined their ranks. They have just went back to working as normal, cooped up in their homes, assuming that I have as much work as they do when that is not the case.

I'm different and it _hurts_!


	2. Christmas, Easter or None?

**Since so many wanted it, I'm turning this into a story. More like one shots sometimes related, sometimes not. The next one will be Bunny's point of view on this situation.**

 **Also,** **I will be writing up my uploading schedule with the summaries for each story at the end of this chapter. The uploading order is also on my profile!**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Another meeting.

If you could call it that.

North and Bunny are arguing about whose celebration is best, Sandy is chugging down eggnog while having a conversation with Tooth. It didn't bother the little man that it was constantly broken off due to the fact that she was giving orders to her fairies. She was busy, he knew that. They forgot about me. Again.

Nothing I wasn't used to.

I had spent many a moon fending for myself. I may have a pack, but I would always be a lone wolf.

The four were all sitting in their comfy armchairs next to the fire. Bunnymund's and North's were furthest apart probably due to the fact they constantly argued and so this way, they were next to the fire but could claw each other's throats out if it got ugly. Tooth's and Sandy's chairs were in the middle, close together, so if the two were at it again, they could easily converse to keep themselves busy. There was nothing for me.

It's territory forbidden to me. I'm backed up into the corner, against the wall, keeping the harsh cold that radiated off me, away from the others. They didn't notice.

"..ou think, Jack?"

I look up and see Bunny and North both looking expectantly at me from the other side of the room.

"Wha-?" Was the only the thing that came out of my mouth. I look at them, worried that they'll think me strange and abandon me. But instead, Bunny just repeated his question.

"Which do you think is better, Easter or Christmas?"

My mind wandered back to the Christmas days that I spent alone, looking through windows longingly, wanting some one to care about him so much as to give up their favourite space on the couch or for them to share their blanket or watch a movie with me. I think about how I tried my hardest to break into the North Pole on Christmas, hoping maybe North would be willing to spare an extra present. But from how surprised he was when I was chosen as Guardian, he probably never knew about my break in attempts into his home.

I think about the other option. Easter. If I was still the naïve mortal kid I was before, I would of said 'Easter' in a heartbeat. I loved looking for those brightly coloured goodies. Especially the ones that Bunny his in harder to reach places for the older kids. But when I became Jack Frost and tried to participate in the hunts, I would get a stern warning not to even think about his precious eggs. And the Easter of '68. I wasn't thinking. I was upset. I had dared to ask if I could join in with _one_ egg hunt, even just for one small egg. He ignored me and my request like everyone ignored the beauty of my snowflakes. I lost it. I destroyed every egg in the victiny in what Bunny called a childish hissy fit. He shouted at me, hit me, mentally and physically scarring me. I never dared leave my lake in Burgess on Easter after that.

None of them realised how much their holidays hurt me. How many bad memories they gave me.

I realise that _all_ of the Guardians, including Sandy and Tooth, were waiting for my reply.

"Well," pushed North.

"None.." I murmur, hoping no one would hear it and eventually leave me alone like they did earlier.

Sandy made several exclamation marks with a question mark after them, above his head, clearly showing his thoughts. ' _What do you mean none!?_ ' He said.

Bunny added. "There must be one of the two that ya like a little bit more..."

I stand up, feeling the tears brim up in my eyes.

No! I couldn't let them see me cry!

"You never really gave me any reason to appreciate either did you?" I ask, voice as cold as the wind that carried me. I didn't want to hear what they said next or what expressions had decorated their faces. I fly out through the window and hid by the outside wall, able to hear everything inside.

"Should we go looking for him?" That was Tooth, but I peaked through the window and she hadn't even got up from her chair.

"Nah..." I never heard what Bunny said after that. Why would I want to? It was probably some comment about me going to ruin someone else's special day or something along those lines. I flew away from the Pole, to Antartica knowing that I had proved myself different once again.

I'm Different And It Hurts.

* * *

 **My Kit: One-shots, drabbles and archs focusing on Jack and Bunny's brotherly which eventually turns into a father/son relationship**

 **Second Chances: At 28 years old, Jackson Overland's life is harder then he ever imagined. The MIM takes pity and sends him back to that fateful day on the lake. He becomes Jack Frost but still has memories of his past life...**

 **By My Side: What if Jack hadn't drowned alone? What if there were two Winter Spirits?**

 **The Ultimate Ultimatum: Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy disappeared 3 years ago. Who is going to be The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and The Sandman? Jack Frost. Belief is at an all-time high. But Jack is at an all-time low. And he has to bring snow as well. But how will that change when he has to make a huge decision when he finally finds them?**

 **Frosted: What if Jack Frost accepted Pitch Black's offer?**

 **I'm Different And It Hurts: He always knew he was different, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less**


	3. Pooka Point Of View

**A bit shorter but this was actually hard for me to write. My Kit next!**

 **Also, if you didn't know by now, I have a YouTube channel where I make and post ROTG music videos. I'm also planning on making videos to do with my stories. The info on the videos I've already posted will be on my profile. My YouTube name is Cherry Winters.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Here it is! Here it is! Here it is!=D**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

North is so lucky I'm too cold to get up. We were lounging around and he had to go and mention how many children had been preparing months ahead of Christmas whereas they don't prepare for Easter. Another Easter vs Christmas as Tooth and Sandy called it. If I'm remembering right, this is the 72,463rd argument since we got our holidays in the first place.

I look around and see Tooth and Sandy talking, their conversation broken off because off Tooth's orders to her fairies.

"North," I say, my patience running thinner than water. "My holiday encourages ankle bitah's to get outside. On Christmas, everyone is stuffing their faces while being glued to their technology."

"Ja, but it is a change as most kids are outside all the time, anyway. 'S welcome change of run."

"Ya mean change of _pace_." I look around the room, looking for another argument. I see Jack in the corner on the floor. He looks a bit left out and has seemed to blanked out. "What do you think, Jack?"

He snaps out of whatever daze he was in and looks up, making a confused, "Wha-?" I watch as his eyes widen in fear. I don't know why.

I repeat my question, wording it differently, so he would know what I'm talking. "Which do you think is better, Easter or Christmas?"

The four of us watch as he thinks about his answer. Moon knows what he was thinking. He was stuck in his thoughts for a while. Maybe he was trying to think about our feelings and was going to make his decision according to that. I'm growing impatient, I really want to know which one he favoured.

North must have been more impatient because he says, "well?" Prompting the kid to answer.

He looks down and kind of shrinks, as if wanting to disappear. I prepare myself, in case it's the worst case scenario for me.

"None..." Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. We all exclaim loudly and he flinches at the sound. Sandy makes a large question mark next to an even larger exclamation mark. I'm pretty sure he meant, ' _What do you mean none?!'_

"There must be one of the two that ya like a little bit more..." I say, thinking maybe I could persuade him to pick Easter.

He stands and turns away slightly. But he wasn't quick enough. I saw his eyes full of water. I said nothing. "You never really gave me any reason to appreciate either, did you?" His voice is ice cold. It has a bitterness I hadn't heard since '68. He hated us. His eyes look over the room once more before he flew out of the open window.

"Should we go looking for him?" Tooth asks, worry weaving her voice. She's still sitting down. A good thing. If she got up and flew around now, she would work herself up.

"Nah..." She gives me a look that one hundred percent says _What-the-hell-do-you-mean-'nah?_ Before anyone could say anything, I explain. "He needs some time to calm down. If he's not back in an hour or so, then we'll go looking."

North nodded as he got out of his chair. "Bunny is right. Jack needs space. If we go now, it'll be harder."

Tooth looks at us then looks to Sandy who gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up. "Alright. But you three better be right."

I'm still sitting, thinking about what had happened.

 _"You never really gave me any reason to appreciate either, did you?"_

I sit there, wondering what Jack meant by that. If I worked it out, it would make everything just a tad easier. I kind of understand Easter. I mean, 44 years ago, Easter Sunday. I think about that day and all the hurtful things I had said.

"You're a useless excuse for a spirit!"

"Stop begging for attention! Ya don't deserve none!"

"Ya're pathetic!"

"No one likes ya! And no one will!"

Moon! Thinking about it makes me wanna go back in time and slap myself on the face everytime I made a hurtful comment. So Easter was understandable but Christmas...?

I can't think of nothing. So what caused him to lash out like he did?

We'd have to wait and see.


	4. Hate and Hurt

**Don't worry! It's not abandoned! I was just experiencing a short bout of writers block! But it's finally here!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **TiredKoala: It does, doesn't it? Glad you're enjoying!**

 **PicassoPenguin: :D**

 **Sofie Rose: Your positivity never fails to amaze me!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

I have never flown so fast in all my life. I reached Antartica in record breaking time.

I bury myself in the snow, trying to hide from sight. I don't know why. It's not like anyone knows I'm here. Even if they did, they wouldn't care.

I watch the snowflakes drifting softly to the ground. Each one as unique as I.

But I am different.

Snowflakes are pure and innocent. They're happiness conserved as crystalline water. Despite them all being different, they are the same at the same time. They are all classified as snow, regardless of shape and size. They are little flakes of perfection.

Me?

I'm one of a kind. The only Winter Spirit. The only Winter being, for the Snow Sprites had been nonexistent for at least 5 centuries. I'm dark and dangerous. If my emotions became too negative, I would hurt those around me. I'm a mistake. Useless.

I'm a monster.

I give a small bark of laughter. I find it pretty ironic. The fact that such a deadly mistake can create sheer beauty.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of conversation.

Conversation?

I was in the Arctic. How could there be any conversation. Unless..

"He's have to be around here somewhere. The Globe said he is here."

"North? Are you sure?"

"Of course, Toothie. I can feel it..."

"In your freakin' abdomen, we know."

I'm an idiot. I forgot about the tracking feature the Globe had! I'm panicking when they first spot me.

"There he is!" I hear Tooth tell the others over the roaring Wind. I don't want them near me. I know exactly what they'd do. They'd find out the problem, tell me I'm _wrong_ and that I'm _special_ and a whole other bunch of pre-rehearsed lies. Then they would act close for about a week before going back to normal.

They were fools if they thought I was naïve enough to fall for that.

"Jack!" Calls North. They're closer and in self defence I make a vicious snowstorm around me. I hear Bunny shout in outrage and the sudden blast of cold I directed towards him, pushing him back.

Tooth tried to fly through, her wings slicing the snowflakes, cleanly in half. I see this and years of loneliness and hate finally caught up with me as I yell. I run up and swing my staff.

It makes contact with her wing and I watch horrified as her wing tears.

This is proof.

I'm nothing more than a monster.

I watch as Sandy catches her falling form, laying her gently on the ground before inspecting her wing. He makes a long golden bandage of Dreamsand, and gives it to Bunnymund. The warrior knelt down to apply the bandage. Once he did, North picks her up and throws a Globe to the Pole. He doesn't look back as he steps through the portal. And I don't blame him.

Why would anyone want to look at Death in Disguise?

Sandy and Bunny were left.

"What was that for?" Bunny growled.

I gulp, the sound of Tooth's ripping wing still echoing in my ears. "I..it was an accident." I tell him, hoping they would leave me to look after Tooth.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck didn't like me much. Bunny shook his head. "Not that!" He told me. "We're talkin' about the hissy fit ya had at the Pole. What do ya mean?"

I chuckle. It's filled with hurt, though I doubt the thick headed _Guardians_ knew that. "What did I meant when I said 'You never really gave me any reason to appreciate either' holiday?"

Sandy nodded and makes eye contact with his brilliant gold eyes. He stares at me and I stare back. I feel like he is reading my very soul, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

I look away and instead turn to Bunnymund. He's tapping his foot impatiently, his arms crossed. The very image of impatience.

"Why would I side with any of you? It's not like you care about me and my season. So why should I care about you and your holidays?"

Sandy exchanges a confused look with Bunny. They seriously had no clue? I decided to explain.

"I was born from that lake over 300 years ago. I lost my memory and, in the process, lost my loved ones. I lost my life, that night. I had no clue what happened, why I create ice and snow and had no control over my powers. Do you know how long it took me to master them?" He didn't let them answer. "I _haven't_! My powers are still haphazard and unpredictable! Only because no one helped me." He paused, letting it sink in.

Realisation first swept the face of the Sandman. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. Bunny was still oblivious. Unsurprisingly.

"Not one being spoke to me. But none of you were unaware. For spirits spoke _of_ me. Rumours fly fast among spirits. Some are true, but I'll tell you one thing. The rumours about me are just that. Rumours. Spirits say I am a little snow elf who runs around, causing discord. Others say that I am angry that I never fully made it to adulthood, so i created snowstorms and cause illness in children, so they will not experience adulthood themselves."

I had always despised the rumours that flew around me. The second one is actually the most common. The Guardian status changed nothing. The Guardians didn't acknowledge a new member, so why should everyone else? He only stopped the return of a more permanent Dark Age(!)

"We can't stop the rumours, mate." Aster says to me.

I continue as if he never spoke.

"I was alone for over 300 years, sans the Easter of '68. When MiM told you of my destiny as a Guardians, then, and only then, did you search for me. You used me and then after Pitch's defeat, you ignore me. None of you once acknowledged I had joined you. You all continued your jobs, just like before."

"What's that got to do with our holidays?" Aster asks me, fed up of waiting.

"You obviously know of my resentment toward Easter." I mention. Bunny gives a curt nod. Though if I look closely, I see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Could he really regret his actions? No! It was just part of the act. "I wasn't accepted on Easter." I tell him, even though he knew that. "I've never been accepted on Christmas, either."

Bunny opens his mouth to make another comment, but I quickly correct myself.

"Wait. No. I'm wrong. I've never been accepted."

"Look, mate-"

"I am not your mate!" I hiss. "I never was and never will be! Stop with this idiotic act to gain my trust, because it will not work, and just leave me alone!"

I fly off. I turn back to look at them and Sandy is demanding answers off the oversized rabbit.

I get curious. I pretend to continue behind a nearby cliffside before I turn back and duck behind a pile of snow when they're not looking.

"It wasn't him ruining Easter that made me shout at him!" Aster yells at Sandy, who furiously uses his sand to tell him to explain. "The Groundhog brought up my family so I was already ticked off!"

I furrow my brow. But he was shouting at me on that day for ruining the hunt.

I peer over my snow pile, watching Sandy create images asking, 'W _hat happened?'_

"Look. We've got to find Jack. I'll tell ya another time. I really don't wanna talk about it right now."

I thought they were finished, but Sandy isn't letting it go. Aster's starting to look uncomfortable. "He was badmouthing my parents!" The Pooka practically screams. "Okay!? He was badmouthing my parents and I was in a bad mood when Frost created the snowstorm! I never meant to shout at him! I still feel bad for it!" He glares violently at Sandy, who is unfazed. "Happy!?"

' _What about when Pitch came back? No one told me what happened then._ ' Sandy demands.

I decided to make myself known again.

" **'He has to go.'** " I say, stepping out into the open, mimicking the Pooka's words from Easter. " **'We should never have trusted you!'** Does that ring a bell, Bunny?"

"Jack!" He says, startled. He's twitching, ever so slowly inching away from Sandy. "How long have ya been there?"

"Long enough to hear your sorry excuse for '68. Well, let's hear it. What's the excuse for this Easter?" I ask, bitterly. "And please be a bit creative. If you're going to make an excuse, at least make it entertaining."

Silence.

I scoff. Obviously, he wasn't going to speak.

I'm fed up, by this point. I don't want to speak to the Guardians again.

They don't like or trust me, and vise versa. What is the point in keeping up this pointless charade?

"Look. I'm really not asking for much. Just stop asking me to join you in your pointless meetings if you're going to ignore me."

Sandy's sand shifted. ' _You're so quiet..'_

"Because I thought if you were going to invite me to these pointless shindigs, you would at least acknowledge my presence." A bark of sharp laughter escapes me. It's emotionless. "None have you noticed how, even when I'm in the room, it's not freezing cold. For your sakes, I sit in the corner and hold back the cold that follows me, but let's be honest. None of you knew that, right?"

Their sudden interest in anything that wasn't me, was all the answer I needed. They didn't notice me. Up until today, I thought it was impossible to be invisible among spirits. Guess I'm wrong. Just like how I was wrong about how they could accept me. No one wants Death and Disaster around. They didn't need to pretend they did, because I know they don't.

"Unless Pitch returns, I don't want to talk to you." I tell them coldly, hate and hurt lacing my tone.

Despite the sharp words, it isn't how I feel at all. But throughout the whole encounter, they didn't even try to correct me. Didn't even tell they did appreciate me.

Because I'm different.

They've known each other for years and I classify as a toddler in spirit years. They don't want me around. They don't want to babysit me.

It would be better if we didn't communicate outside of emergencies, like Pitch, for example.

This is the consequence of being different, and despite my façade, I'm hurting.

I close my eyes, ready to fly off when Bunny shouts, "Jack!"

My eyes snap open, angrily. "What did I just say?" I snarl. "Unless it's-" Aster pulls out his boomerangs and throws them both toward me. I duck and stare intensely at him. I'm about to say something but I hear the aboriginal weapons collide with something metal before sailing back over my head.

I turn, just in time to see Pitch plunge his scythe into my heart.


	5. Dead No Matter What

**I didn't expect this to end up the way it did. I've been reading a fair bit of BlackIce as of late, so it has crept it's way in here a little. Soooo... watch out for that:)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Your review was the reason this chapter went in the direction it did. I had a different idea in the back of my head. After I read your review, I couldn't do what I wanted without hearing it in the background. This is your fault. (Just kidding, I'm actually glad you said what you did last time")**

 **Picasso Penguin: He won't die. At least for now...**

 **AEIMPROK: Because I can. Simple, really. You don't hate me, and we both know it:)**

 **Sorry, this took so long, but now you can enjoy this short (but very overdue) chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When I open my eyes, I immediately recognise the surroundings.

"North's infirmary," I grumble.

Great.

I can't even die properly!

After drowning all those years ago and now being hurt so viciously, I should be resting in eternal peace, with my baby sister and my mother.

But I managed to screw up my death. Twice.

I can't do anything right, can I?

There's a sudden sharp pain through my stomach. I hesitate before looking down. I regret my decision. The sight is horrifying. My torso is completely covered in bandages, which are covered in blood.

North silently enters the room, as I stare at the space where my stomach should be.

He doesn't look me in the eye, nor does he speak. He just silently pulls the bandages off.

I can't help myself. After taking a pained breath, I look down and stare in terror. The scythe had almost gone all the way through me. I'm lucky there isn't a giant hole all the way through my stomach.

Even after hearing my gasp of shock, North says nothing. He quietly cleans the wound before wrapping me up again. Then he leaves to attend to someone in the bed across from me.

His mood changes completely as he gently asks Tooth if she's okay.

"I'm fine, North." Her voice twinkles, not indicating the pain she must be in.

After all, I should know. I hurt her.

"I really have to get back to the palace." She tells North. "Baby Tooth can't handle the job for so long."

I hear North mumble, in what sounds like understanding, before helping her out of bed. The tear is visible, however, significantly smaller than before.

North hands her two snowglobes, telling her to use the second tomorrow morning to get back to the Pole, so the Yetis could check on her.

She agrees and disappears in a flash of light.

Without looking at me, North leaves the infirmary.

"Finally receiving the repercussions of your actions, I see."

I whip my head to see a very familiar, slender man.

"Pitch." I'm a little shocked at the way his name comes out like a growl. "What business do you have here?"

"I was just passing by." I scoff. He continues as if I never made a sound. "And I decided to see how deep of a grave you've dug for yourself.

"What?" My voice can't seem to decide what emotion I'm showing. A moment before, it was angered, now I just sounded confused.

Possibly a little worried.

"Don't you think you have been acting a little...peculiar, as of the past day?"

Now that he mentions it, I realise that I had been...snarkier than usual. Putting it lightly.

Pitch laughs as this little fact dawns on me, and if I wasn't bedridden, I would've socked him.

"Slipping you that potion yesterday was so easy!"

My eyes instantly widened tenfold.

"What do you mean?"

Pitch's grin is giving me shivers. "You mean the anger amplifier I had concocted and slipped you while you were hanging from your tree yesterday?"

"Anger amplifier? No wonder I was more bitter than usual."

I quickly realise that I shouldn't have said that in my current company.

"It worked far better then I could've ever expected. The Guardians don't want to even talk to you!"

North's strange behaviour was starting to make more sense.

"Why?" Out of all the questions, that's the only one I can ask.

"You made a mistake refusing to join me back then. I needed to show you that this little friendship you had gained wouldn't last long. Your previous brattiness has ruined all the connections you've built with these fools."

"Stop beating around the bush." I look for my staff, but it's by the door. Too far away.

"I'm giving you 24 hours. You either help me or I eliminate the threat. I will win no matter what you choose. Join me, or I'll finish the job."

He indicates to my bandaged stomach. I look down and instinctively bring my hand up. He laughs at my pitiful attempt to protect myself. He snaps his fingers and the result is instant. Tears run down my face as I cry due to the sudden eruption of pain.

Once he believes I've suffered enough, he snaps his fingers again, instantly ceasing the pain.

"24 hours, Jack." He turns to leave but pauses, just before he steps into the shadows. He turns back to me. his grin is feral. "Good luck trying to get the Guardians to help. I've been listening to them talk while you slept. They've decided to leave you alone. North didn't want to accidentally anger you."

"If I tell them what you did, they would believe me." My voice cracks and Pitch glides closer. He leans in, cupping my cheek with a gentleness I didn't know he could achieve.

"Poor, naïve Jack. Still believes in the Guardians." He squeezes my cheeks and moves his face extremely close to my own. His lips are less than a centimetre away from my own. My heart clenches in worry. When he speaks, its a low whisper. His breath is too warm on my face. "It looks like you need some help understanding."

I struggle, trying to get his foul fingers off of my face. However, his grip on me is too strong.

"I could have my way with you, right now, and the Guardians wouldn't believe you."

Any argument dies quickly. Pitch sees this and grins. He pulls away and leaves.

I can finally breathe, terrified at how close Pitch had just been.

After a minute, a quick shot of pain races through me. It disappears just as quickly.

A warning.

I yell out the first name I can think of.

"North!"

Nothing.

I try again.

"North! Bunny! Sandy!"

Still nothing.

They weren't coming.

Pitch's voice echoes through my mind.

" _Poor, naïve Jack. Still believes in the Guardians."_

I had to do something.

And soon.


End file.
